


【浩翰深海】合法关系

by louchuanyexue



Category: UNINE, 浩翰深海 - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-16 11:50:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21507481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louchuanyexue/pseuds/louchuanyexue
Kudos: 14





	【浩翰深海】合法关系

0.  
“您看看，如果没问题在右下角写上名字就行。”律师把合同和笔递给对面坐着的omega。  
他看着低头咬着吸管的男孩，戴着个毛茸茸的灰色耳套，水灵灵的眼睛像两颗又圆又大的黑珍珠般湿漉漉的，不放心地问了一句：“您真的成年了吧？”  
男孩怯怯地点了点头，慌忙从半新不旧的包里翻出一沓证明：“要再确认一下吗？”  
身份证复印件、体检报告、学生证...把他20年来的履历写得清清楚楚，律师示意后他拿起笔，一笔一画在纸上写下“李振宁”三个字。他看着他合同收进公文包里，连忙问了一句：“李汶翰...李先生他没有来吗？”律师说：“总裁很忙，所以把这些事委托给我处理，您和他现在起就是合法伴侣了。”他推开门：“如果不是没有办法，他也不会急着找omega结婚。您和他信息素匹配度在90%以上，是最合适的人选，祝你们合作愉快。”

门关上了，李振宁呆呆地盯着桌子上没喝完的可乐。如果不是为了母亲的医疗费，他断然不会选择和一个素不相识的陌生人结婚。他又把刚签的合同读了一遍，长达二十几页的条款确保了他在这桩婚姻里占不到任何便宜，这种家族在接纳外人时都相当谨慎。  
他轻轻叹了口气，手机响起来，对面是女人虚弱又关切的声音。他鼻音柔软地嗯了两声，把那张救命的银行卡揣进了怀里。  
当晚，他就住进了陌生的别墅。

1.  
别墅位于安静的郊区，很华丽也很空荡。李振宁穿着睡衣规规矩矩地坐在沙发上，等他名义上的伴侣回来，指针一分一秒转到凌晨三点，门口才有了些响动。睡得迷迷瞪瞪的男孩打了个激灵坐起来，就看见个脑满肠肥的胖子跨进客厅。是他吗？李振宁深吸了口气，还没来得及微笑后面就紧接着又进来个人，是个面容英俊的男人，灯光打在他脸上勾勒出流畅的精致轮廓，淡红的唇线抿得极紧：“那就先这样，非常时期让他们两个百分点。”两人都没有顾得上和他说话，径直进了二楼的书房。过了会儿胖子拿着合同和公文包急匆匆出去了，上面的灯还亮着，李振宁迟疑地敲了敲门，半晌都没有人应。  
他鼓起勇气推开门，那个alpha伏在桌子上，眉头轻轻地皱着，已经睡着了。

合同第一条，乙方需对甲方履行完备的夫妻义务。

李汶翰是在微弱而明亮的熹微晨光里醒来的。  
身上已经换上了柔软的寝衣，床榻舒适，是久违的酣畅淋漓的一觉。旁边的枕头上却还睡了个人，脸埋在被子里露出毛茸茸的发顶。他愣了楞，这才想起自己昨天让人把那个适配度最高的omega接了回来，名字似乎是叫李振宁。  
他名义上的合法伴侣。

男孩嘟囔着翻了个身，露出被枕头压出红印的脸。李汶翰安静地端详了他一会儿，很幼态清纯的长相，短短的刘海没怎么打理，几撮呆毛可爱地翘起来。鼻子很挺，睫毛很长，如果肤色再白些，或许会更像个娃娃。并不是最出色的容貌，李汶翰想，但是他也并不是为这个和他结婚。他选择他的原因非常清晰明确，他和他信息素的适配度是92%。  
他的家族需要稳定、强大的alpha，但李汶翰的易感期因不明原因从半年前开始剧烈波动，他急需找到高适配度的伴侣。  
李振宁是最适合的选择。

但是...似乎从醒来到现在，他并没有闻到他信息素的味道。  
满室里只有他自己淡淡的松针清香，好像有丝清冽的东西弥漫在空气里，他却辨认不出那是什么。这对五感极其灵敏的alpha来说并不常见，李汶翰低头看了看男孩，鼻尖垂下去触到他皮肉温热的后颈。

是露水。  
像是梅花蕊上滴落，带着凛冽清澈的寒意，却又有股似有若无的暗香。  
陈旧的心弦像被只看不见的手挽住拨了拨，气息也慢慢稳定下来，倒像吞了什么灵丹妙药。他还没来得及起身，那人的睫毛就痒痒地扫在了脸上，然后迷迷糊糊睁开了眼睛。  
李振宁先是一顿，然后瞳孔猝然放大，像只受了惊吓的毛绒动物。  
“李...李先生？”  
omega红着脸，口型都不敢做大，生怕嘴唇触到他脸颊。沉默里，李汶翰“扑哧”一声笑了，“不用那么客气吧。”他语气认真：“你可是我的合法伴侣啊，我听说别的omega这个时候都会起来系着围裙做早饭的。”李振宁呆呆地“噢”了一声，耳尖微红，被人单手压在身下的感觉并不好受，他避开那双近在咫尺的眼睛，小声说：“那你也得先让我起来啊。”  
头毛被揉了一把，alpha让开了。李振宁坐起来飞快地扣好衬衫扣子，脚伸进拖鞋里：“那我先下去了。”推开门前他似乎想起了什么，回过头懵懵地问：“你要吃煎蛋吗？”得到肯定回答后他就走了，脸上还带着绒绒的热意。

李汶翰望着他消失的背影，抿了抿唇角。  
单纯，听话，很好掌控，看起来也不是有野心的类型。一般的omega都很娇贵，动辄就喊疼掉眼泪，心理也很脆弱。如果第一夜就被新婚的alpha扔在一边，多半又哭又闹，有些还要闹上omega保护协会。但李振宁却毫无怨言，稍微示好就照单全收。  
是个合格的契约对象，或许之前的考虑有些多余，但防患于未然总是没错的。  
手机震动了几下，是助理发过来的消息：“那份延迟的检测中心报告出来了，S市有位omega的适配度是95%，我们需要继续跟进吗？”李汶翰皱起眉：“95%？不是说最高的就是92%吗？”那边的语气讪讪的：“对不起，这是我们的工作失误。”  
李汶翰沉默了一下：“先跟进吧，必要的时候或许会有用。”  
像他们这种家庭里教养大的人，都很懂给自己多留几个备选项。  
只是那时候他还不明白，人生总有些东西是没有余地的。

2.  
盛着金黄煎蛋的盘子热气腾腾地端上餐桌，一个是溏心，一个煎出酥脆的一圈边。李振宁给煎蛋挤上两道弯弯的番茄酱笑脸，抬头撞上李汶翰的目光，不好意思地笑了笑：“不知道你喜欢吃几分熟的，就多做了一个。”  
阳光透过大大的落地窗照进来，映得他栗色的头发又软又乖，让李汶翰想起自己之前养的那只猫咪，总想让人去搔搔它的下巴，再“喵呜喵呜”地叫几声。  
他伸手捻了捻李振宁透明的耳垂，看着它泛起淡淡的红色，没忍住笑了：“有没有人跟你说过，你很容易害羞？”

吃完那顿神不守舍的早饭李汶翰就出了门，omega盘着腿坐在沙发上，把头埋进柔软的玩偶里。耳尖还热得发烫，他苦恼地在玩偶里蹭了蹭脸，感觉自己像个刚从沸水里捞起来还冒着热气的汤圆，还是芝麻流心的那种。  
alpha比他想象得要好相处得多，也...好看得多。  
那张漂亮英气的脸压着他戏谑地凑过来的时候，他的大脑一片空白，手足无措，要做什么要说什么都忘了，就像只呆呆的小鹅，连翅膀都不会扑腾了。  
李振宁无意识地掰着手指，其实如果不是那高达92%的匹配度，和那纸荒唐得像在电视剧里的合约，他和李汶翰是不会有交集的。但现在他们已经结婚了，是要在一起生活很久的人，应该尽快了解和适应才对。

电话响了，是妈妈的主治医生打来的，手术很成功。他语无伦次地反复感谢后挂掉了电话，心里悬着的大石头终于落了下来，这个结果让他觉得一切都是值得的。  
他无法不对李汶翰心怀感激。  
alpha出门前的话在耳边回响，他轻轻地咬住了嘴唇。  
太害羞了吗？

李汶翰回来的时候已经是晚上，公司的事情搅得他焦头烂额，平日里虎视眈眈的对手好不容易抓住了这个空子，变着法子给他找不痛快。清苦的松针味道在进门的时候就被露水的气息冲淡了，像是晴冬里暖暖的草木气息，安抚着他烦躁的心绪。家里的灯开得通明，坐在沙发上的男孩冲他笑出酒窝，眼睛似乎比上午又亮了一点：“你还没吃饭吧？”

他没想到李振宁会等着他吃火锅。  
半凝固的牛油混着辣椒底料在锅底慢慢融化，空气里都是四川花椒椒麻鲜香的味道，调好的油碟混着葱花蒜泥递过来，氤氲的热气里温馨的浪漫一点点弥漫。李汶翰盯着在辣油里翻滚的毛肚和嫩牛肉，其实他很少吃这类食物，一是不方便，二是有味道。但今晚和李振宁头碰头吃火锅，时不时相视一笑，满室暖意如春里他像泡进了热水，浑身上下都是舒服放松的。  
他和李振宁有股奇怪的契合感，那种在血液里涌动的似曾相识的熟悉，看向他宛然眉目时晏晏的笑语，都在告诉他，你可以信任这个人。  
他能感觉到omega今天的心情很好，但是他没有问是为什么。他只知道签那苛刻的合同时李振宁答应得很爽快，而他付出的只是张数额不大的银行卡。  
他盯着omega被辣得通红的嘴巴出神，回过头来刚下的满满一盘虾滑已经所剩无几，他“喂”了一声，试图去夹李振宁碗里最后一块，被抢先一步吞了下去。  
他使坏地去戳他的腰眼，然而男孩腰间怕痒的软肉敏感极了，一边软软地嚷着“干嘛”一边躲，躲着躲着就笑着滚倒在了椅子上，仰着头露出喉间清晰诱人的弧度，一截软绵绵的肚皮无意识地从衣角漏出来。  
空气里瞬间静了静，清凉的松针味道刺得omega激灵灵地一颤。玩过了，他迅速翻起身整理好衣襟，红着脸一边扇风一边转移话题：“怎么今天的火锅这么辣啊......”李汶翰却凑了过来，冲他眨了眨眼睛，“真的很辣吗？”

你不是已经吃过了吗，李振宁还没来得及出口唇舌就被堵住了。他瞪大眼睛呜呜了两声，却抗议无效地被抱起来坐到了腿上。后背悬空的感觉让人没有安全感，他迫不得已伸手搂上了alpha的脖子。唇齿被温柔地呢喃摩擦，却在他乖乖张开嘴时变得躁动，娇嫩的口腔被舔舐得发红发肿，他呜咽着推他的胸口，却被顶在小腹上的东西惊得动都不敢动。

唇在他快窒息的时候终于被意犹未尽地松开了，离开时发出清晰的“啵”的一声。  
李振宁面红耳赤地趴在人胸口喘气，眼睛被亲得水汪汪的。他害羞得整个人都要冒烟了，挣扎着想从那人的怀抱里下来。  
“真的很辣啊。”李汶翰慢条斯理地说。

3.  
之后的时间里，他承认自己有点沉迷了。  
李振宁像是只笨拙的考拉，做事温吞又认真，戳一戳揉一揉就傻乎乎地把头抬起来。聪明人见多了，碰见个好揉捏的奶团子就分外想戏弄。但是凡事做过火了总会有所察觉，他只是感兴趣，并没有认认真真地把李振宁放在心上。就像小孩儿得了个没见过的西洋玩意儿，爱不释手地抱着睡了几天觉后就丢到了一旁。而这件事最直接的后果，就是他在易感期里失了控。

那是他们第一次做爱，李振宁被压到床上的时候还有点懵，随即清冷的松针味道就让他明白发生了什么。但反应过来的他忍着害怕撕下了自己的屏蔽贴，对着自己的alpha完全敞开了身体。被进入时他痛得汗水浸湿了眼睫，颈窝被人反复地舔咬着，他抓着床单默默地忍受。然而被不知疲倦地索取还是让他生出些恐惧，生殖腔打开时他忍不住问了一个问题：“汶翰，你真的喜欢我吗？”  
从这点就可以看出他并没有什么经验，不晓得男人在床上的话最当不得真。  
李汶翰捧着他的头去吻他的嘴唇，笑了：“嗯，很喜欢你。”  
那次两个人折腾到了次日清晨，omega被做得几乎脱了水，疲倦得一根手指都抬不起来。完全标记后的味道如雨后积着露水的草木，冷冷淡淡的在房间里漂浮。

这是个李汶翰日后回想起来恨不得杀了自己的夜晚。  
乖并不代表着不疼，然而他说了喜欢，男孩就忍着一声不吭让他做到尽兴。总归是没人教过他欲擒故纵的招数，藏在背后捏着的那颗真心得到肯定的回答后就迫不及待地交了上去。  
而他却一点都不懂珍惜，简单地把所有的举动归结于信息素的吸引。

接下来的日子里他的易感期逐渐趋向稳定，公司那边需要处理的妖魔鬼怪也被逼得越来越紧，预计只需要再等一周就能全部解决干净。李汶翰几乎住在了公司，这个节骨眼上却出了岔子，omega进了医院。  
接到电话时外面电闪雷鸣，是少见的暴雨夜，他语气里有着自己都没发觉的焦躁：“他现在怎么样了？”对面的人斟酌着开口：“身体机能没有什么问题，但是人还没醒，您最好过来看看。”  
到医院的时候已是半夜十二点。李振宁躺在病房的床单上，肌肤苍白得像个快要碎掉的瓷娃娃。  
“从楼梯上摔了一跤？怎么会这么不小心？”李汶翰攥着手指。  
医生奇怪地看着他，欲言又止：“您...您知道您的伴侣有夜盲症吗？”  
夜盲症？  
李汶翰怔住了，他并不记得男孩的体检报告上有提到这样的东西。  
医生说：“今天晚上下暴雨，郊区那边都停电了，他应该是...什么都看不到才会踩空吧。”  
李振宁向来有坐在沙发上等他回家的习惯。

医生走了，病房里只剩下他们两个人。  
李振宁醒来的时候alpha正握着他的手打盹，他迟疑地叫了一声他的名字，和他双目对视。  
李汶翰小心翼翼地给他拢了拢被角：“还疼吗？”  
李振宁垂着眼睛，出乎意料地点了点头，眼泪轻轻地打着转：“还疼。”  
他其实有很多话想说，可不可以多花些时间陪我，我最近是不是哪里做得不够好，还有漆黑里的茫然和不知所措。但最后还是没有开口，他知道李汶翰最近很忙，想尽可能少地给他添麻烦。  
李汶翰吻了吻他的发顶，轻轻地在他后脑勺吹着气，“不哭不哭。”  
心里有什么地方变得很柔软，他说：“哥哥带你回家，好不好？”

然而这一晚注定还要发生更多的事情。  
摁灭了灯要下楼时手被拉住了，李汶翰还没来得及问怎么了，就被跪坐起来的男孩捧着脸吻了下来。他用湿漉漉的眼睛望着他，用一种和平时差别很大的沙哑声线问：“汶翰，你想做吗？”  
记忆里这是第一次李振宁主动向他求欢，他像是抛弃了所有的羞耻心，成了个又纯又欲的妖精。alpha的性器被含住了，他小口小口地舔舐着顶端，又咬又吮，像在吃什么棒棒糖之类的东西。头被难耐地按住了，他抬起那双妩媚的眼睛轻轻一笑，含得更深了些。被抓着头发射进去时他呛得咳嗽起来，随即擦了擦脸问：“舒服吗，哥哥？”  
身体已经湿透了，两腿间都是淋漓的水痕，他被压到了洗手台上，主动张开了腿。被填满的感觉让他呻吟出声，快活得唇齿都在发抖。舌头色情地交缠在一起，他被撞得发出些软乎乎的哼哼，敏感点被抵着摩擦时被弄上了第一次高潮。  
他喘着气，觉得自己一定是发了疯。

李汶翰也觉得自己快要疯了。  
平日里清纯乖巧的人放开来坦荡得让人受不了，一点儿声音也不压着，叫得他脸红心跳。嫩嫩的乳头抵在他身上磨，腿也抵死交缠着不放，性器被火热地裹着吸吮，就像是男孩剖开自己心脏的完完全全的献祭。他撑着身体吻他，抚摸玩弄他身体的每一寸，着了魔般看他湿透的额发底下水光荡漾的眼睛。李振宁难以忍耐他炽热的眼神，喃喃着他的名字去寻着他的嘴唇接吻。  
考拉脑袋被轻轻地揉着，他问：“还疼吗？”  
小动物用鼻音发出声柔软的否定，他抱着他亲了又亲，顶弄得他哀哀地低泣。李汶翰伏在他耳边问：“今天到底怎么了？”他想了想，换了个说法：“我记得你之前都很害羞。”  
李振宁看了他一眼，那个眼神看得他一怔，心里像被小蚂蚁咬了一下。  
“你好久没回来了，我好想你。”  
他停下来舔了舔嘴唇，似乎有点不好意思。  
“你不是说不喜欢我那么害羞吗......”  
“我喜欢你，我想让你高兴。”

心脏里像窜过强劲的电流，电得他像个溺水的人般无法呼吸，整个人从天灵盖麻到了脚趾。反应过来时他已经射进了他的生殖腔，小动物软软的躺在怀里，再没有半分力气。有什么鼓鼓的像气球的东西像是被戳破了，压不住的绵软爱意潮水般涌出来，他俯下身吻他沁着汗珠的鼻尖，“以后我都陪着你，慢慢来，不急。”  
这个世界上怎么会有这么傻的人，懵懂得让人心疼。  
他想起了小时候读过的法国童话，如果说他是b612星球上的小王子，那这只考拉就是玻璃罩子里那朵独一无二的玫瑰花。

4.  
第二天早晨李振宁没能起得了床。  
乖乖的头毛翘着，他忍不住把脸埋进枕头里，alpha细致地在给他清理。就算以omega专门承受性爱的身体来说，昨晚也实在太过火了。但是常识性问题他还是想得起来的，李汶翰昨晚没戴套，他问要不要买避孕药时却被不轻不重地敲了个爆栗。  
“想什么呢，”李汶翰顺势揉了揉他绵软的小肚皮，“给我生只小考拉不好吗？”  
他眼睛里都是宠溺的笑意：“你叫深深，女孩子就叫浅浅，男孩子叫什么？叫小黑好不好？”  
换来的是微弱的一声抗议。

公司里还有最后的一点事情等着他去处理，李汶翰虽然不放心，却还是出了门。  
再等等，一切就结束了，他这样想。  
但是事情往往就败在结束时的收梢，就像武侠小说里号称要金盆洗手退出江湖的大侠，往往死在最后一场比试里。

李振宁趴在床上写东西，那是张漂亮的小黄鸭便笺。  
他写了几行就放下了笔，唇角抿着笑把那张方方正正的纸折起来，灵巧的手指翻动成一个小小的千纸鹤。他手边还放着个盒子，里面工工整整，全是一模一样的折纸。  
他把千纸鹤放进盒子里，刚想把笔放回去就听见门的响动，李汶翰怎么这么快又回来了？  
他下了楼，没有人，门缝那里却塞着一封信。  
拆开来却是份检测中心的报告，上面的匹配度是红得刺眼的95%。  
看到名字时他愣住了，是李汶翰和一个完全陌生的omega的名字。  
纸张的背面写了一行字：想知道怎么回事？今天下午两点，南山餐厅。  
早早埋下的地雷终于被引爆了。

李汶翰压着心底的烦躁坐在那，淡淡地看着对面白茶花似的男孩。是他大意了，这位匹配度高达95%的omega不晓得从哪里听到了风声，知道和自己做相性认定的人是李汶翰。千载难得的嫁入豪门的机会放在眼前，是个人都要去争一争。  
不管怎么样，李振宁绝对不能知道这件事。  
两个人相对坐着，袅袅的茶香从青花瓷碗底升腾起来，李汶翰觉得好笑又无趣：“你想和我在一起？”omega眨着眼睛，甜甜地笑起来：“毕竟您看，我们的匹配度这么高，有95%呢。”他把那个数字咬得清晰圆润，像是在刻意说给谁听。  
他说：“我听说过您，也知道您做事的原则和手段——用最少的投入赚最多的收益。”  
“您不喜欢现在的那个omega吧，”他若有所思，“据我所知，他只是您用来平定易感期的工具而已，不然您的人也不会继续联系我。那份合同的影印本我买到了，那么苛刻的条件，正常的omega都不会同意吧。”  
“还是说，他在身体方面有些问题，被您的律师诱导......？”  
李汶翰已经彻底沉下了脸色，他能想到李振宁睁着茫然泛着泪雾的眼睛，在黑暗里坐在沙发上等他的样子。他不想再听下去了，“你想要多少？”  
omega笑了：“您知道的，如果不是鉴定机构出了闪失，和您结婚的人本应该是我。”  
“一千万，您就当养个情人，我不会让您失望的。”  
“或者...您要先试试吗？酒店房间我已经开好了。”  
是个熟练的生意人。

陌生的花香味道在室内浮着，李汶翰却只想拿空气清新剂把四周都喷一遍。  
他想起那只懵懵的小考拉探头探脑的样子，淡淡地说：“是吗？但是你未免给自己定价太高了。”  
omega没有预料到他这么不客气，冷笑道：“说句不好听的，您现在那位不也是用钱买来的吗？”  
“花一点钱就能买到他，我觉得是很划算的交易。”

隔壁像是有什么东西被绊倒了，“砰”地一声响。  
omega轻轻一笑，“既然是买来的东西，何必费那么多心思。迟早要杀的兔子，当宠物一样养着，喂它胡萝卜，摸它的耳朵，等到它全心全意把自己当成了你心爱的东西再下刀，不会觉得很残忍吗？”  
李汶翰沉默了一下：“听话的兔子总比咬人的兔子好。”  
然而现在他却不忍心再下刀了。

他厌恶这些唇舌上的机锋，快速地在支票簿上写下一串数字，扔给了对面的omega：“你可以走了。”他认真地警告：“你再纠缠着这件事不放，我会起诉你敲诈勒索。”  
白茶花似的男孩儿把支票放在嘴边一吻，冲他笑了笑：“知道了，但是...说不定你还会来找我的。”

等到晚上回去时，李汶翰才明白男孩最后那句话是什么意思。  
李振宁不见了。  
他问遍了所有他能去的地方，都没有找到他在哪里。而在这个过程中他发现自己对李振宁的了解匮乏得可怕，爱好、住所、亲人、联系方式......他知道的寥寥无几，最焦躁的时候门被推开了，李振宁背着来时的那个旧书包，抬着眼睛看向了他。  
目光相接时他忍不住掐住了掌心，那双漂亮的眼睛又红又肿，像是哭了很久。  
他心头浮起了不祥的预感，而李振宁开口的话印证了他的不安。  
“我要走了，李汶翰。”

他哑着声音，极度的疲惫让他几乎站不稳。  
“我想我还是应该回来跟你说清楚，我们的合同到此为止吧。”  
“赔偿金我会付给你的，你......”

他还没说完话就被狠狠地攥住了手腕，李汶翰喉咙发哑：“深深，你听我解释。”  
他有点困惑，轻轻摇了摇头：“您没必要向我解释的。”  
李振宁对他的称呼再次回到了以前，他向来很聪明，懂得摆正自己的位置。  
李汶翰看着他没说话，心脏像团被用力拧干的湿毛巾，绞得他发痛，似乎并不该是这个样子的。  
他又强调了一遍：“我没有和你离婚的打算，那个omega只是备选项。”  
李振宁低着头，指甲无意识地在掌心反复扣着：“嗯。”  
他已经分不清楚他的真心假意了，他只觉得自己不合时宜。  
他不应该存活在李汶翰的四季里，灼灼的乱花迷了他的眼睛，什么方向都辨不清晰。  
他知道那个omega不怀好意，但他也没料到从一开始李汶翰就做好了万全准备，缜密得让他心寒。那些孤独的夜晚里他其实骗不过自己，再单纯他也知道，真心喜欢一个人，似乎不应该是那个样子的。以前他把这归结于李汶翰忙，自己做得不够好，现在他理解了，李汶翰只是单纯的没有喜欢过他而已。他买的就只是易感期时，一个92%高匹配度的omega能给他的慰藉。

其实他并不明白李汶翰为什么还要和他在一起，从某种程度上来说他们也算银货两讫，李汶翰完全可以去找适配度更高的omega。心里想的不经意说了出来，然后就被眼睛发红的alpha按在了墙上：“银货两讫？”  
他咬着牙：“谁跟你讲的这些莫名其妙的东西？”  
李振宁的头发垂下来遮住眼睛，他努力地想挤出一个笑，但还是失败了：“不是您自己说的吗，花一点钱就能买到我，是很划算的交易。”面前的人像是突然失了声，要说的话全都哽在了喉咙里。李振宁抿了抿发干的嘴唇：“其实你从一开始告诉我就好了，我们签了合同啊，你说什么我都会照做的。”我不会觊觎什么的，如果你更早一点开口，我会离开得更体面一些。  
为什么要说你喜欢我呢。  
结果他不仅什么都给了出去，还赔上了一颗被弃若敝履的真心。

李汶翰看着那双清澈疲惫的眼睛，那种无力的抓握感涌了上来，弄得他心里发慌。他低声说：“我不会放你走的。”李振宁手指缩进去紧紧地拽着袖口，嘴唇冷得发木：“这样下去有什么意思呢。”他终于抿出了点苦涩的笑意：“我们还是离婚吧。”  
他们只有那份协议，没有戒指，没有婚礼，也没有什么海枯石烂的承诺。除了李振宁身上染上的寒山松针的味道，什么他们都没有交换过。  
他喃喃地说：“我查过了，现在的标记很好洗的，一点也不疼......”李汶翰打断了他，他的手指深深地陷进他圆润的肩头，掐得他骨头发痛：“你不许去洗标记。”他的眼眶生疼，有什么滚烫的东西浸得他眼角发红：“我们就像从前那样不好吗？现在一切都结束了，我可以花很多时间陪你，你想做什么都行。”

李振宁摇了摇头，但他显然低估了alpha的决心。  
李汶翰低低地在他耳边说：“我不会放你走的。”  
咽喉被咬住了，他瞪大了眼睛，发出声微弱的哽咽，伸手无力地推拒。然而他被强迫地抱到了床上，接着下身一凉，裤子被粗暴地褪了下来，火热的性器撞得他眼泪扑簌簌地掉下来。艰难合拢的腿被强力拉开，李汶翰掐着他的腰往上面重重挺身，李振宁浑身都打着哆嗦，唇齿不清地喃喃着“不要”。乳头被吮得湿润发肿，脖颈、锁骨和胸口全是艳色的吻痕，他努力地蜷缩起来，想要把正在顶弄他的那玩意儿抽出来，却被压着撞出声哭喘。终于摇摇晃晃的“吱呀”声里他不动了，像个被抽去精魂的人偶，或是漂浮在海洋上的孤零零的浮木。

他不记得最后他们到底做了几次，耳边的李汶翰一直在说话，他却半句都听不清楚。醒来的时候他被牢牢地圈在那人怀里，腰腹酸涨得难受，腿上斑斑驳驳全是红痕。alpha睡得很沉，李振宁推开他的手坐起来，光着脚踩在地上，穿好衣服出了门。  
走之前他还是没忍住回头看了一眼，熟悉的草木暖香在他身体里涌动着，像是在诱哄他回去。  
但是他还是想在爱情的孤岛里活着出来。

5.  
李汶翰醒的时候，怀里是空的。  
他明白自己被做了手脚，却无暇回忆到底是哪里出了问题。浮在房子里的那点清新气息没有了，就像结在草木上的朝露迟早都要被蒸发掉的结局。  
心脏痉挛得发疼，像是被什么野兽的爪子狠狠地挠了一把。

李振宁走了，走得干净利落。  
认识到这个事实无疑让他痛苦，他伸手去拿衣服，手却触到了装满千纸鹤的那个盒子。  
记忆里他并没有买过这样的小玩意儿，是李振宁没有来得及拿走的东西。  
他轻轻捻起一只，却眼尖地发现上面似乎写了什么。  
拆开来他呆住了，纸上写着几行细细的小字：  
“12月11日，今天他没有回来，他好像并不喜欢我。”  
那是他们刚在一起的日子，有个不可思议的猜想从他心底里浮现出来，他快速地拆开了所有的千纸鹤。一张一张，就像是串联的日记，记录着书写者的心路历程。  
“12月21日，昨晚他的易感期到了，我很疼。他说他喜欢我，真的吗？”  
“12月24日，他很忙，我是不是太害羞了？”  
“1月2日，他很久没回来了。”  
“1月4日，今天晚上可能要停电，不知道他回来吗？”  
最后一张的落款是今天：  
“1月5日，他让我觉得，我是被爱着的。”

他盯着那张小黄鸭便笺上的文字，喉头哽住了。  
李振宁其实知道的，关于他没那么喜欢他这件事。他从一开始就察觉了他甜蜜的谎言，只是像飞蛾扑火般扎了进去，想要以这样的方式唤醒一点点的光和热。  
他不是听了别人的挑唆才离开的，而是攒了足够分量的失望。

而心口传来的钝痛也让他明白了一件事。  
李振宁不是小王子玻璃罩子里的玫瑰花，他才是小王子，而李汶翰是那只被他驯化的狐狸。

天光从窗子里照进来，枝头的雪化了一点点。  
新的时间开始转动着它的齿轮了。

6.  
四年后的盛夏。  
某家远近闻名的网红甜品店，新磨碎的咖啡豆的焦香温暖地冒着气泡，清凉甜蜜的班戟和布丁堆成好看的摆盘，在擦得发亮的玻璃橱柜里闪着艺术品的光芒。  
来打卡的漂亮妹子们围在一起高高兴兴地自拍，等餐的时候不免凑着说点闲话：“你们看见那个omega老板了吗？听说长得特别好看。”  
“我见过一次，那双眼睛看根电线杆子都那么深情，awsl。”  
“你们清醒一点，再好看又有什么用，女儿都那么大了。”  
“要是他娶我，我愿意当他女儿的后妈！”

一只骨节分明的手托着盘子放到了她们面前，打断了走向越来越不可控的对话。  
“您的雪媚娘和黑森林。”  
说话的人无疑就是刚刚被谈论的对象，温柔好看的一张脸，栗色的头发在阳光下泛着淡淡的光晕。说最后一句话的姑娘红了脸，他抿着唇笑了笑，得体地让客人避免了尴尬：“祝您用餐愉快。”旁边的高脚凳上坐着个约摸四岁的女孩儿，穿着雪白的羽毛蓬蓬裙，娇嫩的脸蛋泛着淡淡的红，春水般清澈的眼睛，漂亮得像个小仙女。  
他走过去时被小手拉了拉，女孩儿凑到他耳边抱怨：“又有人想当浅浅妈妈啦。”  
鼻尖被轻轻刮了刮，男人就掀开帘子进去了，小姑娘苦恼地撑着脸把店里的客人挨着看了一遍，哪个都没有宁宁好看。  
没有宁宁好看，就不能做浅浅的妈妈。  
但是宁宁一个人好辛苦......

要不要放低一点标准？她皱了皱鼻子，下一秒眼睛却惊讶地睁大了。  
店门口新进来了一个穿着西装的人，径直向她走了过来。作为男性来说很明朗漂亮的脸，但却丝毫不让人觉得女气，皮肤好得看不见一丁点瑕疵。  
但太过明显的脚步朝向让小姑娘生出一点点害怕，不会是专门拐卖小孩的人贩子吧？  
这时候要到厨房去已经来不及，小姑娘穿着皮鞋的脚尖都绷紧了，紧张得像只蓄势待发的小猫。  
那人走到她面前，蹲下来和她平视。  
漂亮男人和小姑娘都愣住了，在眼睛里倒映出彼此的影子时，一句话同时浮上了心头。  
“太像了......”  
她下半张脸似足了眼前的人，鼻子、嘴唇，连柔软小耳朵的轮廓都一模一样。不同的是那双灵动流转的眼睛，那份神韵则继承自另外一个人。

那个漂亮男人摸了摸她的小辫子，似乎并不擅长这种搭话：“小妹妹，你...呃，你叫什么名字？”  
他一边说话，一边扫视着店内，似乎在找什么人。  
剑拔弩张的紧张感消失了，两个人相处的氛围里却又处在另一种凝滞感下。眼前的人明明是陌生人，却又带着奇怪的熟悉感，小姑娘摇了摇头：“我不告诉你。”  
宁宁不让她和陌生人说话。  
漂亮男人沉默了一下站起了身，然后从她眼前走开了。  
她轻轻松了口气，又有种莫名的失落感。趴在餐台上轻轻咬着手指，好奇怪的人，要不要告诉宁宁？可是他会担心......  
然而灯光从头顶照出的阴影又照在了她身上，去而复返的漂亮男人站在她面前，手里握了一大把从旁桌姑娘那讨来的糖果，哄她：“你把你的名字告诉我，我请你吃糖好不好？”  
她贪馋的往那人掌心里看了一眼，但是老师说过，人贩子最爱骗小朋友吃糖。她犹犹豫豫手里拿起颗巧克力，最后还是沮丧地放了下去：“不行，宁宁会骂我的。”  
她没有注意到漂亮男人瞬间睁大的眼睛，过了一小会儿，他问：“你是不是叫，李浅浅？”  
小姑娘惊讶地抬起了头：“你怎么知道？”

然后她看见漂亮男人眼睛红了，有眼泪慢慢地浮出来，让他看起来有些令人害怕。她不安地往后一退，小手却被轻轻拉住了。  
是很温暖又有力量的手，小孩子的心软了一软，抬手去擦他的脸，奶声奶气地问：“哥哥，你怎么哭了？”漂亮男人含着泪光笑了，轻轻摸了摸她的头：“不要叫我哥哥，”他停顿了一下，“我叫李汶翰。”小姑娘笑了：“翰翰？憨憨？”  
李汶翰眼眶发涩，轻轻地“嗯”了一声，手里牵着的柔软得像云朵一样的触感让他心里发酸，他打开钱包，把一张陈旧泛黄的纸交到了她手里。  
“你说宁宁会骂你？你把这个给他，带他吃他最喜欢的火锅，他就不会骂你了。”  
浅浅好奇地看了看掌心里的东西，是张可爱的小黄鸭便笺。  
店里还有很多的客人，他很快出去了，却没有走远，就侧身站在橱窗的玻璃那里。

傍晚的霞光淡淡地扫下来，像是女子眼尾的轻红。  
李汶翰站在玻璃那里，手指轻轻地颤抖着。他拼命给自己降低期待：或许只是长得有些像，或许只是刚好叫浅浅，或许她口中的宁宁并不是他想的那个人。然而心里另外一个清晰得多的声音坚定有力地反驳，她就是他想的那个浅浅，是他不知道的那个孩子。  
他已经找了李振宁四年，杳无音信，几乎到了山穷水尽的地步。  
如果他是怀着孩子走的...他不愿意想下去，眼眶发疼发烫。

最后一个客人终于走出了店门，天已经半黑了下来。  
他背过身去靠在玻璃上，似乎有人从里面出来了，他听到小姑娘跳下高脚凳的声音。

“宁宁，宁宁。”小姑娘的声音脆得像小铃铛，咯咯的笑。  
她像扭股糖一样缠在那个人身上，伸手淘气地抓他的耳朵：“我们今天吃什么呀？”  
女孩的头发被摸了摸，然后，他听见经年不闻的熟悉嗓音温柔地响起来：“浅浅想吃什么？”

时间的沙漏仿佛停止了，回过神来的时候李汶翰才发现自己被泪水模糊了视线。  
奶声奶气的对话还在继续：“吃火锅好不好？”  
李振宁吃力地抱着她，语气宠溺又无奈：“你不是嫌辣吗，怎么想起来要吃那个？”  
小姑娘抿着柔软得像花瓣的嘴唇：“可是有人说宁宁喜欢吃呀。”  
“...嗯？不是跟你讲过不要和陌生人说话吗？”  
浅浅皱了皱眉，“可是那个人长得好好看，还请浅浅吃糖。”  
她欢欢喜喜地从裙子兜里掏出了那张小黄鸭便笺：“喏，他还让我把这个给你。”

然后小姑娘就愣住了，她从来没有见过李振宁脸上出现过那种表情。  
那张小黄鸭便笺就递在面前，李振宁呆呆地像被人打了一闷棍，肩膀一抖，两颗大大的眼泪机械地沿着脸庞滚了下来。浅浅被吓住了，“哇”的一声抱着他哭了。  
小黄鸭便笺上是几行消褪得快要看不见的字迹，和一行略微新一点的字迹：  
“1月5日，他让我觉得，我是被爱着的。”  
“没有亲口对你说，是我犯下的错误。我爱你。”  
“我爱你。”

李振宁回过神来，嘴唇还是半分血色都没有，他哑声拍着浅浅的背，也不知道到底是说给谁听：“没事，不怕......”他连泪痕都来不及擦，一手抱着她想去推门，然而风铃声已经响起来，玻璃门被拉开了，那个熟悉又陌生的人站在了他面前。  
他嗓子完全哑了，叫他的时候像是忍着喉咙里因泪意泛起的疼痛：“深深，我们谈谈。”

7.  
浅浅被带进了里间，厨房的门被关上了，李振宁低着头不看他，他压不住喉咙里的呜咽，一句完整的话都说不出来。  
他身上还染着松针的气息，身边带了个和李汶翰六分相似的小姑娘，名字还叫浅浅，长了眼睛的人都知道是怎么回事。  
李汶翰拼命吸着气，眼睛红红的：“深深，你......”  
他努力平定了一下情绪：“对不起。”  
他终于把当年没说出口的话说了出来，这几年他想了很多，其实就算是当时，也并不是没有挽回余地的，只是他选择了最能填补自己安全感的那种方式。  
他说：“我一直在找你，一直在等你回来。我很想你......”他鼻间被绞得又酸又疼，痛苦得几乎说不出来话：“我不知道你居然怀着......”  
李振宁拼命咬着唇，最开始他也不知道，那时他只想离遇见李汶翰的地方远一点。发现的时候他开心得流泪，又担忧被找到。那样的家庭，他害怕自己的浅浅也变成冷漠的人。  
之后的几年他并不大愿意回忆，但是总算是过来了。然而李汶翰却又找了过来，他的债主，他命里的魔星。  
他垂着眼睛摇了摇头：“都过去了。”  
他想尽量让自己看起来不那么狼狈：“你可以走了。”  
然而后颈松针浸着露水的气息瞒不了人，他没有去洗标记，他还把那个人藏在心里。  
李汶翰指尖轻轻地放上了他的心口，忍着眼泪：“深深，我想我们都应该诚实一点。”  
“我们已经浪费了太多的时间。”

听到这里就没了下文，浅浅把耳朵用力地往门板上贴了贴，还是什么都听不到。  
她呆呆地咬着手指，所以憨憨才是宁宁的...？  
里面却又有了动静，衣服摩擦的声音，低语和哭泣的声音，最后又什么都听不见了。  
然后有什么东西重重地撞在了料理台上，她听见李振宁压抑的哭腔，终于急得敲起了门：“宁宁，你怎么了？”  
门板被小猫儿似的挠着，里面的两个人唇舌却还交缠在一起，半晌才恋恋不舍地从彼此的口腔里退出来。李振宁无力地抵着alpha的胸口，“回去再做。”  
他轻声安抚了门外的小人儿，直到小姑娘信以为真地离开，才松了口气。  
背后传来冰箱门被打开的声音，转过头来被吮得红肿的嘴唇用晶莹的冰块压住了。  
等待消肿的时间里，或许他们还可以做些其他的事。

毕竟他们都急切地需要对方为这段关系提供证明，而最简单的方式就是身体的契合。那些肌肤的交融和分离，滴在胸膛上滚烫的热汗，含在唇齿里不敢出声的呻吟，都在密密地弥补着过去时光里的缺陷，使他们重新拾起对彼此的熟悉。  
而这些，就只有两位主人公才知道了。

窗外的夏蝉还在不知疲倦地叫着。  
又是一晚风光旖旎的月色。

The End.


End file.
